Give it a try
by stellarlies
Summary: ¿Algunas vez has besado a un chico, Nobu? de cómo Shin se aprovecha de la inocencia de Nobu para robarle un beso. Nobu/Shin.


Porque Shin y Nobu son lindos juntos. Y me va el "voy a hacerte sentir bien ahora que te sientes triste".

 **Disclaimer** : Nana no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera sabría qué pasó con Nana.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

 **Give it a try**

-.-

Nobu y Shin estaban en su apartamento, como siempre, algo tarde, estaban bebiendo, con la televisión encendida pero sin prestarle atención, simplemente haciendo tonterías. . A las cuatro latas Nobu despotricaba contra Nana y a la sexta contaba cuanto la quería. Shin solo se reía, algo borracho igualmente, aunque no tanto como su compañero. Aburrido, se acerca a Nobu, preguntándole si alguna vez a besado a otro chico.

Nobu se sonrojó, y lo llamó idiota. ¿De qué carajos hablaba?

—Shin ¿cuál es tu problema?

—No te pongas así, Nobu, es solo una pregunta. ¿Alguna vez has besado a otro chico?

Nobu lo mió ofuscado, pero supuso que responder no le costaba nada.

—No, nunca, no soy de esos.

Shin se echó a reír. Nobu siempre se molestaba al hablar de sexo incluso referente a las chicas, no podía ni imaginarse cómo se sentía al hablar de chicos. Shin prendió un cigarrillo con una sonrisa en su boca. Una sonrisa que le causaba un mal presentimiento a Nobu.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tu alguna vez has besado a otro chico?

Mera curiosidad. No era como si Nobu realmente quisiera saber los detalles (joder, ni siquiera quería saber nada, pero estaba borracho y algo mareado, y la sonrisa de Shin era coqueta y eso lo aturdía), pero si Shin andaba preguntando cosas como esas por algo sería.

—Sí, una par de veces.

Nobu se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Ese muchacho realmente era un chico precoz. No podía ni imaginarse como se sentía besar a otro chico. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Las chicas son lindas y huelen rico, comparar eso con los chicos... Su mente divagó en lo lindo que Shin era, y en lo bien que olía, pero no le prestó atención.

—Que raro eres, Shin. ¿Te... te gustan los chicos?

Shin exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, y suspiró—. ¿Supongo? La verdad, solo fueron besos, no es diferente a besar a una chica.

—¡No te creo! Los chicos y las chicas somos muy diferentes, ¡no puede sentirse igual!

Shin rió por la nariz, mirando a Nobu con ternura. Apagó el cigarrillo y exhaló la última bocanada saboreando el momento. El chico era mayor que él, mucho mayor, pero a Shin siempre le gustó salir con personas mayores. Y Nobu era realmente inmaduro. El guitarrista de la banda estaba algo mareado, temblaba un poquito en si mismo, y se veía adorable con ese rubor en las mejillas. Shin mordió su labio antes de ponerse frente a frente con el chico.

—Ey, Nobu-senpai. ¿te gustaría intentar un beso? ¿conmigo?

Nobu se alejó, temblando.

—¡No! ¿qué carajos te pasa Shin?... ¿Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mi porque estoy ebrio?

—Ah, entonces dices que puedo aprovecharme de ti en este momento. Que lindo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No te pongas así, Nobu-senpai.-dijo en la voz más melosa que pudo encontrar. Estaba muy cerca de Nobu, casi entre sus piernas, y Nobu solo lo miraba con algo de molestia en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres besarme?

Que interesante pregunta, pensó Shin. Definitivamente no la que haría una persona que no quiere ser besada. Shin casi se sentía mal de aprovecharse del estado de su amigo, y de su soledad, aunque la verdadera razón por la cual quería intentarlo era porque él también estaba borracho. Shin no soportaba muy bien el alcohol. También era un joven cuya única manera de consolar a la gente era con su cuerpo. Y Nobu necesitaba distraerse.

Esa clase de pregunta daba lugar a que solo un pequeño acto de seducción fuera necesario para conseguir un beso. Shin agarró la cara de Nobu entre sus manos, susurrando, casi sobre sus labios. Nobu no lograba moverse de la impresión.

—Eres muy lindo, Nobu. Además ¿no te da curiosidad saber lo que se siente besar a otro chico? Así podrás saberlo.—canturreó.

La verdad, Nobu sentía alo de curiosidad picar su estómago. Y el pulgar de Shin masajeando su labio inferior no ayudaba, y su aliento le intoxicaba el pensamiento. Sus manos ahora estaba en su cuello, sus dedos haciendo cosquillas y Nobu se sentía como pudin en sus manos. ¿Un beso no podía hacer daño, cierto?

Antes de decidirse, llevó sus manos a su cuello y contuvo a Shin sobre sí.

—¿No me vas a cobrar por esto verdad?

Shin rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza (aunque la verdad le gustaría cobrarle porque ese era su trabajo, pero bueno, promoción para amigos cercanos), encerrando a Nobu en un abrazo y uniendo sus labios.

Está bien, pensó Nobu. Los labios de Shin eran cálidos y se movían sobre los de él con experiencia. El cómo sus manos jugaban con su cabello lo descolocaba un poco. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del más joven, tan delicada que, realmente no había diferencia entre besar a una chica. Excepto que estaban con el cuerpo completamente pegado el uno del otro y no podía sentir los senos sobre su pecho. Obviamente. Pero estar tan cerca del otro chico era excitante. Era un beso superficial, pero Shin empezó a hacer ruiditos extraños cada que se separaban.

—Estás haciendo trampa...

—Mmmm.

Shin era un profesional, sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para volver locas a las personas. Acostó a Nobu completamente en el suelo, colocándose a un costado, para tener más espacio para trabajar con sus manos. Ellas hacían toda clase de figuras sobre la camisa del muchacho, mientras sus labios seguían atendiendo los del contrario.

Separándose de la boca de Nobu unos centímetros, colocó la mano sobre su pecho para que no le siguiera. Jadeó suavemente sobre sus labios, y jugueteando con sus narices le preguntó:

—¿Entonces, Nobu-chan, te gusta besar a otro chico? ¿se siente bien?

Nobu tembló del placer. No quería abrir sus ojos, podía imaginarse la cara que Shin estaba haciendo. Y sus manos jugueteando con su cuerpo le descolocaban. Se sentía al límite, y no había hecho nada todavía. ¿Cómo se sentiría hacerlo con Shin? ¿Tocarlo y escuchar esos odiosos y seductores gruñidos y gemidos a un nivel más alto? Una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo y se sentó rápidamente, alejado del chico.

—Estuvo... bien, sí.

Estuvo más que bien, pero no quería decir eso ¡era vergonzoso! Así que se levantó, agarró una toalla y una muda de ropa para irse a tomar una ducha bien fría y bajar la erección que se apretaba dolorosamente en sus pantalones.

Shin se mantuvo en el suelo, riendo. Nobu definitivamente era lindo. No se sentía tan mal de ser rechazado, después de todo Nobu solo aceptó para un beso. Y como esa erección que trataba de ocultar no mentía, podía reconocer que al otro chico le había gustado estar con él. Lo demás, podía esperar.

-.-

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
